


Love and Marriage

by rsadelle



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to marry you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Marriage

Danneel thought Jensen was hot from the first time she met him, but she was with Riley and he was with someone else, and then she was still with Riley and he was with Joanna Krupa, and they became friends because all their friends were friends.

***

The first time he kissed her, the want flared up again. She'd been pushing it down, but he was Jensen Ackles, and there was a reason people all over the world wanted to fuck him.

***

Danneel was an actress and she worked out, but Jensen's last girlfriend was a fucking Playboy model, so as much as Danneel wanted to fuck Jensen, she wasn't sure she wanted him looking at her naked and making the comparison.

Pretty people didn't always have to be good in bed, but Jensen was. The first time they had sex, he went down on her and she came three times before he even got a condom on. He kept telling her she was beautiful and touching her breasts.

They'd been sleeping together for six months and she'd been broken up with Riley for four and a half when she admitted to him that she'd been worried about him seeing her naked. He just rolled up onto one side and looked down at all of her stretched out naked on the bed.

"Aww, honey. You got nothing to worry about."

***

"I want to marry you." Danneel talked to Jensen on the phone a couple of times a week during the week and a couple of times a day on the weekend. She hadn't actually planned to say that.

Jensen gave a startled chuckle.

"I don't mean we have to right away," she said, not scrambling or backpedaling because they weren't like that; they were honest and she was just telling him. "I just mean we never talk about the future, and I want to marry you."

She and Riley had been serious and long-term, but she'd never wanted to marry him.

"I want kids," Jensen burst out.

Danneel's heart stuttered and then beat triple time. "Me too," she breathed. She wriggled on her bed until she could pull off her panties.

"Soon," he added.

She'd never imagined Riley changing diapers the way she was imagining Jensen now.

"Yeah, yeah, me too." She slipped two fingers into herself. "If you were here we could start now."

"God," Jensen's voice came out rough. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah," she gasped. "Yeah, baby."

He groaned, and she knew he was touching himself too. She pushed the speaker button on the phone and dropped it onto the pillow next to her so she could have both hands free. They had phone sex a lot.

It was late, so afterwards she said, "Get some sleep," and they hung up. She was loose and wet and her fingers were already there. She took out her NuvaRing and didn't put it back in.

Quitting smoking was harder, but every time she wanted a cigarette, she thought about having a baby, having Jensen's baby, instead until she didn't want one anymore.

***

Jensen called her in the middle of the day the next Thursday. She was lounging on her giant bench reading People. What? She was a real person. She loved celebrity gossip as much as the next LA girl.

"Did you mean it?" he asked her.

She was kind of distracted by the photo spread of Brangelina's newest child. "Mean what?" She flipped to the next page.

"About marrying me and having kids." Jensen actually sounded nervous. Hell, he hadn't been nervous with her since the first time when she'd kissed him back.

She closed the magazine and pushed it away from her.

"Yes," she said, "of course I meant it."

"Do you want to do it now? I mean, do you want to have kids now and get married now?"

"I took out my NuvaRing," she told him.

His exhale came across the line with a little "oh." "Let's do it this weekend."

Something bright and happy flared inside her. She put her hand over her heart to keep it from jumping out of her breast. "You mean it?"

"Yeah," Jensen said. "Yeah. Let's elope. Vegas, baby." He laughed a little. "One witness each."

It would mean she wouldn't get the big wedding, the white dress, their family and friends there. She wanted to marry Jensen more than she wanted any of that.

"God, yes," she said. "I'll make hotel reservations and call you back."

***

She made hotel reservations, plane reservations, and called Sophia. "You have to swear not to tell anyone," she said before she would tell Sophia why she was calling.

For all her clothes, she didn't actually own a white dress, so she went shopping and bought a simple white sheath.

***

It was evening by the time all four of them were actually in Vegas and in the casino Danneel'd booked them rooms in. They stopped at a jewelry store in the lobby to buy rings, matching plain gold, and then got in line at the wedding chapel. Apparently Friday nights were a hopping time for Vegas weddings.

Jensen dipped her back for their first kiss as a married couple, and she laughed while he brought her back up.

"You can entertain yourselves, right?" Danneel said to Jared and Sophia after they'd toasted with champagne. They were friends, so she didn't feel guilty leaving them alone together. Of course, she might not have anyway; it was her wedding day, after all.

Jensen insisted on carrying her over the threshold of their hotel room and to the bed. She pulled her dress up and pushed her panties down. Jensen unzipped himself while she did that, and then carefully guided her panties off over her high heels.

She'd been wet since she'd walked down the aisle, since they'd bought the rings, hell, since she'd gotten on the plane. It was faster than any quickie they'd ever had, both of them saying, "I love you I love you I love you" over and over again.

They laid there, their linked hands resting on Danneel's stomach.

"Well, Mrs. Ackles," Jensen said.

Danneel laughed. "Well, Mr. Harris."

Jensen made a face. "Jensen Harris? Nah."

"Danneel Ackles," Danneel tried out. She shrugged. "It's not like my name can really get weirder."

"Whatever you want to do." Jensen got up. Danneel propped herself half up and watched him pop the cork on the champagne cooling in a bucket.

"You want some champagne?" Jensen poured one glass and held the other one up.

"I just want you." Danneel held out her hand, and Jensen came back to her.

The second time, they kissed and teased and touched for what felt like hours, and when Jensen pushed into her, she realized he was hers now, every bit of him belonged to her forever. It was the first time she'd ever cried during sex with him.

Afterwards, he kissed away her tears and carefully folded the covers over them.

***

In the morning, they called her family and his and a few friends. Danneel wimped out and let Jensen be the one to call Riley, but he wanted to talk to her too, and he sounded genuinely happy for them.

They met Jared and Sophia for brunch and then went back to their room.

"Newlyweds," Sophia and Jared said to each other.

***

They clung to each other until the very last possible minute at the airport on Sunday.

***

Danneel'd been on birth control for so long that she'd kind of lost touch with her cycle, but she realized one night that she'd been married for a month and it'd been longer than that since she'd last had her period.

Even though it was almost midnight, she went out and bought three different brands of pregnancy tests. They all said the same thing, and she could barely wait until morning to call and make a doctor's appointment.

She didn't call Jensen until after the doctor confirmed it for her, and then she got his voice mail. She texted him instead: "Call me."

His name showed up on her caller ID half an hour later. She hit talk and said, "I'm pregnant."

She figured all of Vancouver had to have heard his whoop of excitement.

"Yes," she said when he asked if she was sure. "Yes, yes, baby. We're going to be parents."

"I love you," he said fervently.

"I love you so much, baby," she said. They were both laughing and crying and tumbling over their words.

Ten minutes later, Jensen said, "Shit, babe, I have to be back on set." He laughed again. "It's a good thing we're not doing any heavy emotional scenes this afternoon."

***

"I don't want to do this alone," Danneel told Jensen. She'd waited for a weekend when they had as much time as they wanted to talk.

Two weeks later, she'd packed everything she thought she'd need for the next couple of months, and Jensen met her with a kiss at baggage claim.

They held hands out to the car, and he insisted on carrying her over the threshold into the house. He'd no sooner put her down than Jared was picking her up and spinning her around.

"There's the mother of my godchild," he boomed. He put her back down and knelt in front of her.

"Hi, there, kiddo," he said to her stomach. "I'm your Uncle Jared. I'm the one who's going to take you to do stuff your parents don't want you doing."

Danneel whapped him across the back of the head. "It's barely even a bundle of cells."

***

"We should switch floors," Jared said when she'd been showing for a month or two.

"Oh, sure," Jensen said without paying much attention to him, "make the pregnant woman walk up and down the stairs."

"I'm serious," Jared insisted. He directed his appeal at Danneel. "I know you think you want to have the baby in with you, but eventually you'll want two rooms, and there's only one down here. You two can have the master bedroom, and the munchkin can have the other one."

"It's your house," Danneel protested. "We're not going to kick you out of your bedroom."

Jared waved away her concerns. "It makes more sense." He frowned uncertainly. "Unless you're going to get your own place."

Danneel didn't even have to consult with Jensen on that one. "No," she said, "but Jen has a point about the stairs."

"We don't have to do it now," Jared said. "After the baby's born. I won't even make you help with the furniture."

***

Danneel's mom and Jensen's and even Jared's came up to be with her when she gave birth. It was good to have them and Jared and Jensen all around her. That and the drugs the nice Canadian doctors gave her made it bearable, and then they put Irene into her arms and Jensen sat with her and no one else existed.


End file.
